Hurricane Winds
by VictoryScythefang
Summary: Have you ever wondered what should really happen when you're framed as a traitor? Aeron finds it out the hard way when she's forced to run from the Caliosteo Isles right after she becomes champion. With her friends locked up, who will she turn to for help in defeating the dark sorcerer Zongazonga? Rated T for violence and blood, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything except Aeron's name. Rest goes to Fossil Fighters.

* * *

Aeron's P.O.V.

"You did it! Haha I can't believe it!" Todd was prancing around the room, laughing and punching his fists in the air.

"Watch it," Rupert warned, though he was smiling as well. "Yeah, he'll sick his Mapo on ya!" Pauleen crowed, elbowing the white haired teen in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned towards me. My heart fluttered frantically for a second, before I got a hold of myself. "Hey, don't just go and diss Rupert like that, Todd. It wasn't easy beating him," I tried to tell my best friend, but he was too busy singing "We Are the Champions" to notice.

Pauleen giggled, "Maybe, but you had your vivosaurs whaling on him!" She twirled on the balls of her feet and grinned. "Mapo didn't stand a chance against your Nycto Ace!" At that the two vivosaurs in question turned their heads towards the girl. We were resting in a park somewhere near Ribular Island's coast. The results and announcements of the Caliosteo Cup would come later in Cranial City, so we were enjoying our hard-earned time off. Our vivosaurs were stretched out in the grass, exhausted from the tournament finals.

Nycto Ace, Tricera, Dimetro, and Tophis looked sleepy and bleary eyed, and I didn't blame them. They were my vivosaurs after all, and as much as I love them, I pushed them hard. Todd joked that I pushed too hard sometimes. I countered with who was still in the Cup.

I fingered the Dino Medals in my hand absent-mindedly when something began beeping in my pocket. I noticed that my friends also had beeping problems. We all dug our phones out of our pockets to see a message scrawled across the screen.

_Meet me in my office._ It was Joe Wildwest.

"Grrr, can't that guy give us a break?" Pauleen moaned, shoving her phone in her pocket. She pushed herself to her feet and sighed dejectedly, cracking her back. The rest of us followed suit, returning our vivosaurs to their Dino Medals.

It took us about ten minutes to get back into Ribular town and towards the helicopter pick-up. A green vivosaur medal machine (hence VMM) stood idly by next to it. Skittering to a stop, I punched in my I.D. and deposited three of my trusty revived dinosaurs, deciding to keep Nycto with me. Rupert repeated the action, choosing to hold on to his Mapo, and nodded at me. I felt immediate heat rush to my cheeks, and nodded back, keeping my head dipped until I was sure I had stopped blushing. Pauleen raised her eyebrows at me, smiling deviously. When Rupert went off a ways to talk to Todd, I glared at her, only to result in Pauleen's face lighting up in confirmation that I liked the famous fossil fighter more then she had originally thought. I made a mental note to sick Tophis on her.

Harsh winds began to whip around us as the noise of a chopper descending pummeled our ears. It landed and the doors slid open, allowing us inside. It began to ascend, then slowly flew towards Cranial Island.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

"You're so dead, man," Lola's singsong voice echoed in my ears. I would normally tell her to shut up, but I was too nervous to even care. I twiddled my thumbs while I took heavy breaths. My B-Plesio, B-Lambeo, and B-Rex medals dangled from a holster on my belt as I anxiously paced. Don Boneyard wasn't one I wanted to upset, but the fact that the tournament had finished must mean he was seriously p. if he was requesting us in his office.

Two of the three Bare-Bones commanders were gathered in my room. Usually the custom candle scents calmed me right down, but my heart just tripled rates every time I took a deep breath.

I collapsed next to Lola on my bed, clutching at my chest and wheezing. For once in her life she dropped her hippie accent. "Dude, you look like you're gonna have a heart attack!" She exclaimed, giving me a concerned look. I was glad Lester wasn't here to see this, because then I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Feels like it," I coughed, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them, slowly rocking back and fourth. She rubbed my back with a fist, allowing my knotted muscles to relax. I wasn't enjoying this one bit. Nope, not at all. She was just doing this since we looked out for each other like siblings. Yep, that's it.

I slowly uncurled myself and gave her a sideways glance, but she wasn't looking at me any more. Instead, she was swinging her feet in the air as she sat on the edge of my bed. They didn't touch the floor, unlike mine whereas the tips of my designer Converses easily touched it. She was sitting slightly slouched, but even still I was a few inches taller. I knew she hated that.

"What d'you think he's gonna do?" She whispered, staring at the struts in the floor. I shrugged and replied "Lecture us. Maybe whip us into shape with his superior skills then send us to wreak more havoc." I smiled a bit as I looked up at the ceiling.

Lola nodded, then pushed herself to her feet. She put gloved hands on her hips and blew a bubble with her pink bubble gum. "Then why are we waitin' here, man? Lets go blow up stuff!" She turned and marched out of my room. When she realized that I hadn't followed, she backtracked noisily to my room and stuck her head inside. "You comin'?"

"In a few minutes," I told her, facade already restored. She pursed her lips and made a "hmm" sound. "Right," Lola said, popping another stick of bubble gum in her mouth, "but if you don't hurry then me and Lester are gonna blow everything up before you get there!" She then skipped back down the hall and towards Don's office.

I followed her lead and stood, walking towards the door. I put a hand on the knob and stepped outside before pulling it shut.

* * *

The meeting, as I predicted, wasn't congratulatory. After a half-an-hour lecture full of yelling, threats, and other fun stuff, the boss had ordered us to train and at least attempt to learn up on our opponents. Hence why I was sitting at the small desk in the corner of my room typing on my laptop.

A half eaten sandwich lied on a plate next to said laptop, abandoned in the midst of research. I'd never admit it to the others, but before I had joined the BB Brigade I'd been a total nerd. Complete with taped together glasses. That's why I was such a hipster now; an attempt to get away from the past.

Light from a small window filtered into my room, sending eerie shadows on the floor. I continued to type on the laptop, pulling up the Caliosteo Island website for the thousandth time. I pulled up the championship line-up, bored out of my mind. Sighing, I backtracked and went to click on another boring link when something caught my blue eyes. Something that hasn't been there a second ago. Looking at it closely, I realized it was a warning and a wanted notice. I felt my eyes bulge when I saw who it was for.

Picking up the still-open laptop, I sprinted down the hall and burst into the rec. room of our base. Silence immediately followed. Unmasked faces peered at my face as I took heaving breaths, my eyes roving over to Lola, who sat at the center table, along with Lester and a few higher ranking soldiers. "Whatcha got, chief?" Lester drawled, tapping playing cards that were sitting on the table.

Wordless and breathless, I approached a tv suspended on the wall and hooked up an auxiliary wire to my laptop. Instantly the page popped up on the much larger screen for everyone to see. It was met with surprised gasps, mutters, and one "Oh...my...god," from Lola. Then eruptions began to go off all around the room.

"Is this a prank?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"That's not possible!"

I got them to shut up when I enlarged the notice so they could see the charges. More muttering and outbursts met this.

Just as one soldier was about to yell something about how impossible this was, the rec. room's door slammed open. Dead silence filled the room as Don Boneyard strode in. "What's all this noise about?" He said menacingly. I stepped aside to let him read the notice.

After a moment, he gave a slightly shocked response. "So he's behind this," the snarl in his voice made it clear that no one was to question him. The skeleton turned towards me. "Find her," was the only two words he uttered a he drifted out of the room. As he left, I could've swore I heard "at all costs."

* * *

Yay, first video game fanfic! So it's for Fossil Fighters: Champions, and it was just a quick throw-together of something that's been whirling around in the back of my brain for awhile now. Yes, the story will be changed in the next chapter.

Do you guys want me to add in the boy fighter? Just a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter time! Yes, it will deviate from the actual game, but then, you wouldn't be reading this if it didn't :)

So this takes place right after Joe announces that the main character (the player) was a traitor working for the BB Brigade and your friends tell you to run. Time to mess up some story lines! *commence evil laughter*

* * *

Aeron's P.O.V.

My footsteps echoed on the stone pathway as I sprinted away from Cranial City. How could we have been so stupid? Of course the real Joe would remember me and Todd! After all, he had saved our lives.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, causing my to trip and skid on the rough-hewn stone. I hissed in pain as my knee popped out of place. I grabbed it and gave a quick jerk to reconnect it before limping onwards. My scraped palms were starting to bleed when I finally found what I was looking for.

A VMM was standing next to a small ranger outpost. One lone park ranger was leaning next to it with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. _Please let him not know yet, _I thought. Of course I was wrong.

"Hey! It's you, the traitor!" The ranger snarled and reached for his vivosaur holster. "I'm really sorry about this!" I called to him, throwing Nycto Ace's medal into the air. The poor soul gasped and dropped his coffee, causing it to spill dramatically on the ground. "Nycto somersault!" I yelled at the green vivosaur. She gave me a confused glance, then shrugged her shoulders and took flight, before corkscrewing and slamming into the ranger. He gave a solid "umph" then fell onto the ground. He was out cold, probably with a serious concussion.

Nycto dropped next to me. She stood about twice my height, but that didn't intimidate me in the least. I knew she would never hurt me.

**"Aeron, that was completely unnecessary,"** she sighed.

Yeah, she just talked. But not in English, in the language of vivosaurs. To any normal person, it would've just sounded like growls and screeches. But I could understand it, a talent very few humans have.

**"Yeah, but he was gonna slug us with his vivosaurs. I'd prefer not to fight anyone; it'll draw attention to our position."**

One more thing. I can speak that language too.

The beautiful emerald beast spread her wings and replied **"And giving someone mental health problems won't? Honestly, you humans are so fragile," **She knew that she had just won that argument, along with getting me annoyed. **"Fine. Let's just find a safe place to get off this crazy island, please,"** I stormed towards the VMM as my companion snickered and muttered **"Grumpasaurus much?"**

I punched my I.D. into the machine's keypad. **"Are you sure it's the best idea to use an island VMM? They could track us down using it,"** Nycto Ace warned, peering at the tiny screen. **"Whatevs," **was my response to that. I was still mad at her for the "fragile humans" comment.

The green machine bleeped then flashed a red warning:

_"This account has been temporarily blocked. Access denied. Please have a nice day at Caliosteo Islands!"_

I gave a roar not unlike that of a T-Rex and swore at the VMM. Nycto did nothing to step in and allowed me to rant. I stopped when I heard voices and sirens of in the not-so-far-off distance. I whirled towards my vivosaur. **"Is this a good place to take flight?" **I asked, starting to panic. She shook her head. **"Too many rock formations. The coast isn't that far away; it's a pretty good spot to go to." **She cocked her head and asked **"Do you want me to return to my medal?"**

It was my turn to shake my head. **"No. I might need some back-up," **I grinned evilly. **"Besides, those jerks know better than to mess with a super-evolver!"** Nycto Ace sighed, smiling slightly. "**I don't know why I even try."**

We both took off running, and I began to regret my decision to allow Nycto to stay. She was an amazing flier and a superb fighter, but when it came to running, well let's just say she won't ever be in the Dinolympics for it. She tripped over a half-hidden rock and fell, and I began to help her up, but then a large blast came out of nowhere at shattered the rocks above our heads. An avalanche of stone cascaded down and slammed onto Nycto's leg, causing her to scream in pain. I dove towards her legs and reached for my back, my hand grasping a short stick. I felt it shift and transform into a pickaxe and I swung it downwards, driving it into the rock. I yanked it free and swung again, and again, and again. Voices were drawing closer, and my pace increased. I was able to beak enough of the rubble to allow Nycto Ace to pull her leg free. With her good leg she grabbed my shoulders and flared her wings. **"I thought you said it was too narrow to fly here!"** The voices were now so close that I had to yell over them. The green vivosaur began pumping her wings. **"We don't have a choice,"** she shouted back, rising higher and higher into the air.

We were able to clear the top of the canyon walls when a torrent of fire roared past us. We swung out of the way just in time to avoid being charred to crisp. "Come back here!" Joe Wildwest, or should I say Zongazonga, screamed up at us. "We have your friends!" Both Nycto Ace and I froze. But then I screeched in the vivosaur language the single syllable "Go!" and Nycto took off, spiraling higher and higher to escape firing range. She leveled off and sped towards the sparkling blue mass that was the sea. We made it to the beach without any issues when we heard it. The canyon seemed to implode and out walked Joe and his cronies. Three Pteras flashed into existence and charged after us, cawing and screeching bloody murder. **"Should I try talking to them?"** I called up at Nycto. **"I doubt it will work, Aeron. We just have to focus on getting to the sea," **she answered, gaining a burst of speed. **"Why the sea?"**

**"Because,"** she looked down at me, **"Zongazonga's realm of control occupies each island. The second we reach the sea, those pterodactyls will be free."**

**"What about you? Why aren't you under mind control?"** I asked. The Pteras were gaining on us. **"Only vivosaurs under some influence of the ancient one or his 'minions' are affected. He doesn't have the power yet to control them all...yet."**: she dove towards the ground to gain speed, pulling up at the last second. The Pteras followed suit, and one slammed into the ground, ceasing to move. I made a strangled gurgling noise and faced forward, not bothering to wipe the tears from my eyes.

**"We should be safe no–"** a pillar of rock erupted from the ground and slammed into Nycto's stomach, cutting her off mid-sentence. "ACE!" I screamed, not caring what language it was in. The thing was no one, not even Todd, else knew of my skill to communicate with vivosaurs since I kept it a closely guarded secret. But I didn't care. My friend was in serious pain, and everyone here knew it. She was still recovering from our battle with Rupert; she'd barely had any rest. Next her leg got seriously maimed, then right after she'd opted to carry me out of that canyon deathtrap.

Vivosaurs can die. It takes a lot to kill them; most likely that Ptera that smashed into the ground is still alive, though potentially hanging in a life-or-death balance. They can die from old age, though that's speculated to take centuries for them to be old enough to die. They can also kick the bucket if they don't have enough energy to carry on, or if they're mortally injured. That's why I was terrified for Nycto's life; she's suffered from both severe energy loss and lethal blows.

Wildwest cackled gleefully and called "Give it up!" right when my feet began to skim against the sand. I looked up to see Nycto Ace flapping furiously to gain the altitude she had lost. A small stream of red blood dripped from her beaked mouth, her beautiful underbelly scales twisted and torn, her wings cut up and beginning to bleed. All it would take was one more shot, and Joe seemed to sense it as well. He threw a Dino Medal into the air and a Bulgon appeared. It was tiny, with huge, very blue eyes; but don't let that fool you. Those things can pack quite a punch. My point was proven as it began to swell and open its tiny mouth to reveal a giant rock before shooting it at Nycto and I. We fell out of the sky and landed in the shallows of the sea, luckily un-impaled. The cold water came as a shock, and I involuntarily opened my mouth. Bubbles rushed outwards and floated towards the surface, me close behind. I broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath, completely forgetting about the mortal danger I was in though I soon remembered when a high pressured jet of water narrowly missed my face. More jets began to splash into the water and I sucked in a deep breath of air and dove, swimming towards deeper water as I looked for my fallen friend when something slammed into my back. I couldn't see what it was, but the impact was enough for me to lose consciousness. I began to sink, facing towards the surface, taunting me with its sunlight. The last thing I saw before the blackness of unconsciousness took me was a sinking Nycto Ace, sunlight bouncing off its emerald scales and a cloud of red blood.

* * *

Ryne's P.O.V.

Well, this came as a shock. Usually when I returned to base I got some sort of of welcoming committee. Now the only other soul around was Salada, my ever-present companion. **"Looks deserted,"** the boneysaur muttered, gazing up at the base. **"No duh, Captain Obvious," **I replied coolly, gaining a glare from ruby-red eyes. **"You of all creatures have to understand us,"** he groaned and sat, eyeing the backpack slung over my shoulder.

I gazed at the pack slung over my shoulder, full of vivosaurs that would soon become boneysaurs. You must be thinking "But Ryne, this is awful! Why would you do this?" The thing is they don't feel pain, and it makes them stronger. So there.

**"This sucks. Seriously, why isn't anyone here?"** Salada pouted, crossing his spring-like arms. **"Maybe that jerk Cole is here. I could go for another round of butt-whooping." **He stood up and pretended to through a round of punches, bouncing on the balls of his skeletal feet. **"You look like some kind of cartoon kangaroo,"** I snorted. He shrugged and scooped me up, setting me genially on his back. I grabbed onto the ridges in his spine and shifted to get comfortable. **"And you look like some kinda pink freak," **the boneysaur retorted.

**"I'll let you know that this suit is fabulous, thank you very much!"**

**"Yeah, sure," **he began to turn around to leave when the door to the BareBone Brigade's base slid open. "Oh, hey Ryne!" A soldier said, smiling cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. "Hey Brian Bones..." I replied suspiciously. "What did you guys do?"

Under his mask Brian's cheeks flushed. "W-what do you mean?"

**"You know what he means!"** Salada shook his clawed fist. The soldier didn't understand Vivotongue, so all he heard were a bunch of growls. I put a hand on the boneysaur's neck to stop him from taking a bite out of Brian's head and filled in "You look a little...suspicious..."

The grunt's lips twitched before he bursted out "Okay, okay! Boneyard told us not to tell anyone else, but I guess you're cool since you're a commander!" I slipped off Salada's back and walked towards him. "I'm listening."

"You know the champ of the Caliosteo Cup?" Brian was practically jumping up and down. "Yeah," I nodded, glancing back over my shoulder, "I've heard of the chick. Arian? No, no. Um...Aeron! Yeah, I've heard of her. She's supposed to look good. Not as good as me of course, but it's hard to be on that level." I looked back at the soldier. "Why?"

Now Brian was jumping up and down. "Well, someone, probably Wildwest, put up a notice on his website about how they wanted her to be hauled in!" I blinked, confused. "You mean, to jail?" He nodded so ferociously that his mask flew off. As he was picking it up, he gasped out "It said they wanted her hauled in 'cause she's supposed to be one of us!" He was practically squealing the last few words.

I stood stock-still, dumbfounded. Salada was a perfect mirror of me. "Brian?" I asked, hating how small and weak my voice sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Go back to your duties don't let anyone know you talked to me. Understand?" He nodded and took off back into the base. I turned towards Salada to return him to his Dino Medal.

**"Stay in here until I call you. I don't want you involved in case things get ugly."**

He grinned. **"'Course not, bro."** I hoped he would keep his word as he disappeared and his medal grew warm. **"Of course not."**

I turned on my heel and marched straight into the base, head held high.

* * *

Nycto Ace's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all I felt as I sluggishly sunk deeper in the darkness. I'd never felt this much before, not ever. The awful feeling was everywhere; my wings, my legs, my chest. Especially my chest.

I slowly blinked my eyes, cringing in agony as gunk around them cracked and drifted into my eyes. All I saw was feeble beams of light shimmering around me, easing my pain. I still felt it, but now it wasn't as unbearable as before.

I carefully moved my wings, whimpering slightly at each involuntary muscle twinge. This was no way for a trained warrior to act.

But, why exactly was I here again?

I attempted to flip myself forward, only to strain my muscles even farther then they liked. I released, feeling my body painstakingly arc backwards.

Why was I bleeding so heavily?

My consciousness began to waver, like the beams of light growing dimmer around me. _I have to stay..._

Who was I?

An image burst into my mind so suddenly it caused a headache. It was of a smiling group of teens. My friends, the ones I fought with, the ones I shared happiness with. My family, both of vivosaurs and humans. Pauleen had an arm locked around Todd's neck, who was bent over trying to escape. His face was caught mid-laugh. Next was Rupert, who looked so uncharacteristically at ease I barely recognized him. And last was Aeron, her arms crossed and grinning like no tomorrow. Vivosaurs stood proudly in the background, happy to have such wonderful companions.

_I must survive, _I began kicking my legs, thrashing around in the water. _For their sake. _My oxygen was severely depleted and my lungs felt like I had inhaled Dimetro's fire. Bubbles gurgled out of my mouth as I slowly made my way towards the surface. But it was too far. I'd run out of air and was beginning to sink. I gulped, water flowing into my lungs. A flurry of white surrounded my face as bubbles raced up towards the surface.

**(A/N: See if you can guess what Pokemon movie scene relates to this.)**

_Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, _my eyes fluttered rapidly, _All my vivosaur friends, and Aeron. I'm sorry. _My head tilted back aiming towards the murky bottom of the sea. _I...have failed._

I felt no fear as death creeped closer. Only disappointment that I could not have helped my friends any more then I already have. My eyes closed for what I believed was the last time. _Farewell, my friends. _If water wasn't surrounding me, then one would be able to see tears streaming down my face.

A presence approached. It felt of death, but I didn't shiver. I knew it was my time.

Boney jaws gently clamped around my waist and carefully repositioned my dying body so it was pressed up against a ribcage. Then, my rescuer shot up towards the surface, towards the sky.

* * *

End of chapter two! I hope you like it so far, and if you like it then check out my other story for Transformers below!

The Predator Within

Dear C. Rinkuki Takato, I never realized that the bases for our stories were so similar! I'm sorry if you think think I copied you or anything; I swear I came up with it on my own! Anall similarities should stop around here, k.

They should totally make FFC an anime/show, don't you think?

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say here. Except for that its a shorter chapter then usual.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

I watched the green blur dart around the beach with oblivious joy. It had taken a few days, but the Nycto Ace had recovered. We would never admit it, but everyone here had been worried that it wouldn't pull through; even Boneyard, as cold as he seemed, had stopped by to check up on the vivosaur's recovery daily.

I smiled as the super evolver hovered above the waves at the edge of the beach and chattered excitedly with the B-Plesios there. It didn't even seem bothered by the fact that they were usually vicious skeletal beasts that could rip your face off. Key word there being usually, considering that they were chirruping back just as eagerly.

I glanced at my B-Plesio, which was floating a little ways off. I don't know if the Nycto Ace knew that it was him who saved it, and I don't think he really wants it to know that for some reason.

"It appears our friend has made a rapid recovery," the boss-man said, swaying slightly. "Yup, that dude has some seriously lucky juju," Lola commented as the vivosaur in question took off again, this time deciding to circle above our heads. The hippie gave a quick laugh and chose a red Dino medal from her arsenal, throwing it up into the air. A flash later a B-Jara appeared, squawking in alarm when it saw the Nycto Ace. It looked at Lola uncertainly, as if to ask what the meaning of this was. She made a shooing motion with her hand and said "Go on."

The boneysaur unevenly winged its way up towards the normal vivosaur, its wings tilted ever-so-slightly in case it had to make a mad dash for it. The Nycto Ace turned around mid-air to face the green-and-black skeleton, cocking its head to the side in a curious manner. The B-Jara repeated the motion, then made friendly-sounding chirping noise. The green vivosaur trilled and the two began to chase each other around in circles.

I felt a grin make it's way onto my face as I watched the two loop and spiral through the air, so distracted I almost end missed Ryne's question to me.

"Cole, how'd you find it?"

"Huh?" I turned towards him, looking like a deer in the headlights. The BB commander sighed and repeated the question. "Oh! Well, my B-Plesio was really just doing some underwater patrolling when he stumbled upon it, sinking deeper and deeper. It was cut like someone had beaten it up pretty bad, and it looked like it was on death's doorstep. So he brought it back up. No idea where it's from, though. He went back later to check and see if there was anything else, but there wasn't," I shrugged. "We think that it might possibly be the champion's vivosaur, not that we're certain."

Ryne nodded. "Makes sense. Very few people have super evolvers, much less a Nycto Ace with that much firepower." He glanced up at the twirling vivosaur before looking over at Don Boneyard, "Want me to talk to it?"

The skeleton stood still for a moment, head tilted up towards the boneysaur and vivosaur flying around, appearing to play something like tag. "Yes. Lola, call your B-Jara back." The hippie blew a bubble, then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Yo man, boss wants you and the other one." I nearly facepalmed with the utter bluntness she spoke with; it was one of her quirks that drove me up a wall.

The boneysaur landed first, making a small puff of sand from where it landed on the beach. The Nycto Ace followed taking a few wobbly steps on its gauze-plastered legs.

Ryne cautiously approached it, his hands held out in front of him to appear as harmless as possible. He then began to make a series of growls and screeches, surprising the vivosaur. "It gets freakier every time he does that," Lola bent over and whispered in my ear, causing me to give a suppressed snort of laughter. Saying Ryne was _only_ just weird was like saying that skinny jeans were a crime to fashion.

The Nycto Ace began "talking" back to the pink-clad commander. After a few trade-offs, Ryne's cheeks puffed out. "What's the matter?" Lester asked before Ryne exploded into fits of laughter, surprising us all. "Oh my gosh. You are...so..." he gasped in English. The green vivosaur wore a triumphant smirk on its face, making me seriously nervous about what it had just said.

"Not something you need to know," Ryne waved his hand towards us before turning around to face the Air-Class vivosaur, snickering into his other hand. The Nycto Ace was practically bent double.

I sighed, a grin spreading across my face. What chaos would this new member of our whack-job BB Family bring?

* * *

Rupert's P.O.V.

"Oh, god Rupert, don't talk like that!" Pauleen said, awestruck, sitting on the edge of the prison bunk.

"At least, not in front of Todd."

The brunette made a weak grunt of protest before allowing his chin to drop back into his hands.

I rolled my eyes, my arms crossed as I leaned against the wall of our cell. It had been about six hours since we'd been caught, six hours since Aeron's escape. I hoped she had made it out alright.

"Hey...hey...HEY!"

I blinked, confused, before turning my head towards a rather frustrated Pauleen.

"What?" It came out harsher then I meant it.

"Jeez, you don't have to be rude," she muttered, looking down at the ground. Then her voice softened.

"She'll be alright. She's a tough one."

I was taken aback. Pauleen was trying to comfort me? That was certainly a first.

"I know you're worried about her, we all are."

"How did...?"

"You're forehead got all scrunched up and your eyes got really distant."

I blushed slightly, unsettled on how easily Pauleen had read me. I blushed even more when I thought about Aeron five seconds later. And the last thing I needed was Pauleen catching on that I like Aeron. I'd never hear the end of it. I shook my head and turned away, though I could've swore I saw Pauleen smirking.

_Great, just great, _I thought.

_Well, sir, it's not exactly impossible to see that you two have a relationship._

_Mapo King!_ I mentally shouted, relieved that I still had one vivosaur.

_Yes. Ow sir, that hurt my earsdrums, _the super evolver groaned. _Sorry, _I apologized, still glad he was here.

_How did you stay hidden?_

_Inside coat pocket, sir. Remember?_ I reached into said pocket and pulled out the blue Dino medal, which was vibrating slightly.

_It's good to have you–wait. _I paused, glaring at the smooth metal disk in my hand. _Did you say that Aeron and I are in a relationship?_

_I did, sir._

_But we aren't! _Though I kind of wished we were.

_Sir, when we get out of this mess, you really should tell her._

I felt a blush creeping its way onto my cheeks. _Which one of her treacherous vivosaurs told you?_

_Nycto Ace, sir. But I'm pretty sure she has had the same talk with Aeron._

I mentally groaned as Mapo King's medal vibrated with laughter. While there were benefits to being able to mentally communicate with your vivosaur, there always was a time when you wish both parties could be quiet. Imagine knowing Vivotongue and understanding other vivosaurs besides your own. I guess it could've been handy in times of need. But that wasn't the point.

_We need to escape. Can you–?_

_Of course, sir._

I nodded. We had to get out of this cell and stop this madness. We had to get back in the fight. And I had to get back to Aeron.

* * *

Aeron's P.O.V.

This SUCKED. Bottom line, trudging through waist deep mud in scorching heat isn't a fun party activity for a very good reason.

My foot got stuck in the mud for the umpteenth time that day and I gave a frustrated groan. I was going to explode.

I finally reached the end of the marsh after an hour of frustrated trudging, laughing in relief. I found a loose tree root and hauled myself up onto solid ground, and was very close to kissing said ground when I heard a rustling.

I instinctively reached for my Dino medals when I realized that I had only had Nycto Ace on me, and she'd..._No, she's not dead,_ I scolded myself.

Taking a fighting stance, I faced the bushes, deciding to take a page from my vivosaurs' book and growl, deep and low. It didn't sound half bad, if I do say so myself.

The rustling stopped for a moment, then something burst from the deep foliage, snarling. It was a, as far as I could tell anyways, wild B-Rex, and it looked really p.o.'d. It roared, its tiny arms flailing wildly as its purple eyes locked onto mine. _Oh crap. _It bared its saber-like fangs that were at least as long as my arm before charging forwards. I had nowhere to run; to my back and sides were the marsh, and to my front was a very angry boneysaur that looked prepared to inflict extreme bodily harm. I considered trying to talk to it, but I doubted it would listen. At least, in this state. I'd have to calm it down first.

I rushed forwards and jumped, spring-vaulting off its skull. It roared in frustration and tried to turn around, snapping at my feet, only to fall due to added momentum and get stuck in swampy goo. It struggled and roared, but try as it did it couldn't escape the marsh.

**Alright, I have a few questions to ask you,** I said sternly, glaring at the B-Rex. It snorted in surprise when I used Vivotongue, but I ignored it and continued.** Why'd you attack me like that?**

**I'm truly sorry. I thought you were someone else.**

I was shocked. I figured that a boneysaur would talk all haughtily and arrogant, but his speech was low and polite. I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

The B-Rex chuckled and spoke, **I was supposed to be scouting for Zongazonga's followers. That is why I'm here alone. But, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?**

I sighed in relief, and a huge grin replaced the scowl on my face. I was surprised on how comfortable I was this close to a boneysaur, since I was usually fighting them. **Everyone calls me Aeron.**

**Then what's you're actual name?**

**Huh?**

**Normally if one says "Everyone calls me..." That means that they have a nickname and a real one. I'm sorry for being curious, and I know about these circumstances, but what's your real name?**

**Oh, **I blinked. No one had every asked me that before. **You're gonna think its stupid, **I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. **I've only just recently told Rupert and Pauleen. **Todd already knew, of course.

**I promise I won't laugh.**

**My real name? My real name is Dina Sentōki.**

* * *

Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNN! So now we see that Aeron isn't her actual name! Hehehehehehehheh! *evil laughter*

Didn't like writing BB Brigade part. Plus, rewrote prison scene...a lot.

Please read and review, and I'll see ya next time, pards!


End file.
